Juventud eterna
by Strascream
Summary: "Tengo de niña lo que tu. Lo fue en su día, claro. Hace doscientos años. El vampirismo tiende a conservar la... juventud" Babette
1. Chapter 1

Este two-shot (o three-shot, posiblemente) está basado en una teoría que he tenido desde hace algún tiempo. Pero no se las digo aquí para que terminen de leer el fic.

* * *

Los miembros del Santuario caían muertos, un por uno. El Silenciador era implacable. Fue entonces cuando le tocó morir a Vicente.

El vampiro miró a los ojos a su hermano en Sithis. A su hermano de sangre. A quien le había otorgado el don oscuro.

-Vicente. -dijo el Silenciador mientras le devolvía la mirada. -Corre.

Vicente lo miró con incredulidad.

-Corre. -dijo el Silenciador con más fuerza. -¡Corre!-esta vez gritó.

Y Vicente corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Abandonando el Santuario... Y a la Hermandad Oscura...

* * *

Ventalia, Skyrim 10 de la Cuarta Era.

Una pequeña niña estaba arrastrándose por los adoquines de la ciudad, tratando en vano de conseguir albergue en alguna casa. Fue entonces cuando llegó a la posaba que un siglo después sería conocida como "El calor de la vela". Pasó el umbral a duras penas y le preguntó a la posadera.

-Disculpe, señora... ¿Puedo … quedarme aquí … solo una... noche?-se le notaba la debilidad en la voz.

-Lo lamento pequeña, pero se ve que no tienes dinero. -dijo la posadera sin lamentarlo realmente. -Esta ciudad pasa tiempos duros así que no puedo aceptar a nadie que no haya pagado por anticipado.

A la niña se le cayó el alma a los pies al oír una frase tal desalmada. Fue entonces cuando una voz, como traída del Aetherius habló:

-Yo pagaré su hospedaje.

La posadera miró al propietario de aquella voz. Un hombre joven, bretón, de cabello castaño llevado en una coleta y unos ojos de un color castaño muy intenso, casi podía jurar que parecían... ¿rojos?

Llevaba unas ropas oscuras y poco más, lo cual le conferían un aura de misterio, la cual se veía ciertamente disuelta por su sonrisa y maneras de tratar con la gente amigables. Era un inquilino muy peculiar: solo salía por las noches y jamás se había detenido a pedir algo de comer en la barra. Al parecer solo tomaba un vino que se había traído en varios cofres al llegar a la ciudad. "Deben ser sobrados de las fiestas de la alta sociedad en Salto de la Daga" decían algunos, principalmente los que creían que el castaño tenía amigos en las altas esferas de la tierra de los bretones y orcos.

-Por mí está bien. -dijo la posadera mientras el bretón se acercaba parara poder diez septims en su mano. El bretón sabía que la posadera mentía sobre los supuestos tiempos duros de la ciudad: en ese entonces Ventalia era una de las ciudades más ricas de Skyrim.

Aún así llevó a la niña a su habitación y la acostó en su cama. Le tomó la temperatura: no iba a durar mucho. Y los latidos de su corazón no anunciaban nada bueno.

Entonces le dijo a la niña "Duerme". Una vez lo hubo hecho se dispuso a hacer algo que nos e había atrevido a hacer en diez años.

Tres días después la niña despertó. Se sentía increíblemente bien. Antes solo sentía dolor y frío. Ahora creía que podía soportar la helad más cruel y despiadada.

Vio al amable señor que se había ofrecido a pagar su hospedaje. Se estaba levantado... De un ataúd.

La niña retrocedió asustada mientras miraba a su aparente salvador. Este le devolvió la mirada, aún teniendo sobre sus hombros cierta pesadez propia del sueño.

-Ya has despertado. -dijo el de ropas oscuras mirando a la niña. -Y se ve que estás bien. Gracias a Sithis.

-¿Quién es usted? - le peguntó la niña.

Él la miró un momento antes de responder.

-Vicente... -dijo como si no fuera un nombre que habituase pronunciar. -Me llamo Vicente ¿Y tú?

-Babette. -dijo la niña creyendo que podía confiar en su compañero de cuarto. -¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué de repente me siento tan bien?

-Oh. -dijo Vicente sin contener una risa. Poco a poco iba recuperando su personalidad risueña. -Solo te he transmitido el don oscuro. Ahora eres como yo. Un vampiro.

* * *

Antes de mencionar nada en los comentarios: estoy consiente de que Babette tiene **trescientos** años en Skyrim y que la Crisis de Oblivion transcurre **doscientos** años antes que Skyrim. He tenido que mover la transformación de Babette un siglo adelante para darle coherencia a esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Les recomendaría oír la canción de este video (www. youtube watch?v=sE7wsXTaKRo CORTEN LOS ESPACIOS). Es "Vampiro" de Warcry con imágenes de la película "Entrevista con el vampiro" de Neil Jordan y Anne Rice.

**Advertencia: referencia a personajes de Morrowind, Dragonborn (un DLC de Skyrim) y Oblivion.**

* * *

Vicente estaba enseñando a Babette en ese momento sobre Sithis, el Pavoroso Padre.

–La Hermandad Oscura antes era parte de un culto a Mephala llamado el Morag Tong. Nuestra impía matrona empezó a reclutar miembros allí cuando decidió salir del gremio de ladrones. Estoy seguro de que al Zorro Gris no le agradó. –decía Vicente mientras soltaba una carcajada casual. Babette oía todo, atenta, maravillada por los relatos de Vicente.

–Me uní a la Hermandad Oscura unos siglos después de recibir el don oscuro. –dijo Vicente. –El clan de vampiros con el que me tope en Morrowind era algo exigente a la hora de comer. Recuerdo que me encontraba en Sadrith Mora, en una de esas setas gigantes que los Telvanni cultivaban para vivir en ellas. Era joven, un dunmer, pude oírlo hablar durante gran parte de la noche. Cuando finalmente se dio por apagar las velas me decidí a meterme por la ventana. Llevaba colgado como cuatros horas allí, con más de una semana sin probar comida, así que tenía razones de sobra para temer calcinarme con el sol. Cuando conseguí meterme por la ventana casi me da un infarto ¡El muchacho tenía los ojos _abiertos_!

–¿Estaba despierto? –preguntó Babette.

–No, estaba dormido. Ese joven dunmer dormía con los ojos abiertos. Pocos segundos después dejó de parecerme importante. Hundí mis colmillos en su cuello. El trató de debatirse pero le lancé un hechizo que lo hizo completamente dispuesto a seguir calmado. Lo que ignoraba mientras volvía a descender por la ventana, con sistema circulatorio ya saciado era que había convertido a Neloth de la Casa Telvanni en un vampiro.

"Cuando dormí en mi ataúd llegó un encapuchado que me dijo _durmiendo a pierna suelta como un asesino_…"

"Un vampiro entre nosotros llegó con un montón de los suyos una vez alegando que Sithis le había producido una visión en sueños que decía que la Hermandad Oscura debía estar solo conformada por vampiros. Me ofreció unirme a su causa pero no quise. Prefiero servir a Sithis que arrodillarme frente a una estatua de Molag Bal.

"Bueno, hora de comer. –dijo mientras sacaba la llave del cofre con el "vino", lo abría y empezaba a rebuscar en él en busca de botellas de sangre. De pronto abrió los ojos con incredulidad: estaba vacío.

–Bueno. –dijo con una inusual seriedad Vicente. –Creo que ha llegado el momento de enseñarte a cazar.

Unas pocas horas después Vicente y Babette estaban ocultos entre las sombras observando cómo dos dunmer discutían a la luz de una farola.

–Ya no pienso seguir aceptando tus excusas, Sero. Necesito ese dinero. –dijo uno de ellos acorralando al otro contra la pared.

–Mi familia apenas puede mantenerse, Dreth. –dijo desesperado el dunmer que estaba contra la pared. Se veía el miedo en sus ojos.

–Bueno, pues creo que tu familia morirá pronto por algo más que la inanición. –dijo Dreth sacando una daga élfica de su cinturón. Sero lo miró aterrado.

–No, Dreth, espera… podemos solucionarlo.

Dreth lo ignoró y se acercó para apuñalar a Sero con la daga…

O lo habría hecho si no fuese por el hecho de que Babette se había lanzado contra él, hundiendo sus colmillos en su hombro.

Dreth se retorció, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la vampira a la vez que trataba de apuñalarla con la daga élfica, pero el agarre de la niña era fuerte, fortalecido por la sangre, y la falta de la misma lo desoriento, haciéndole perder fuerzas. Al final se terminó derrumbando en el suelo.

Sero observaba impotente como su congénere moría frente a él.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero de repente Vicente salió de entre las sombras, moviéndose a la velocidad de un rayo y tapándole la boca a Sero, a la vez que colocaba una abultada bolsa de monedas en sus manos. A Sero casi se le hace agua la boca al ver el dinero. Eso significaba un año de abundancia para su familia. Ya no tendrían que pasar hambre. En su mente agradeció a Azura por hacer que aquel misterioso vástago de la noche (porque debía de ser uno si no había intentado matar a la niña vampira) se topase en su camino aquella noche.

–Ni una palabra a nadie. –dijo Vicente con un tono de seriedad que no acostumbraba utilizar.

Sero asintió precipitadamente mientras el hombre y la niña desaparecían entre las sombras.

_36 horas después_

Los dos vampiros dormían en sus respectivos ataúdes en el salón El Calor de la Vela. Un ligero click en la cerradura interrumpió el apacible silencio de la habitación. Una figura encapuchada entró, abrió el ataúd más pequeño y se llevó a Babette, quien yacía dormida. Del bolsillo del vestido de la niña salió una nota que cayó al suelo. En aquel insignificante trozo de papel solo había un par de cosas: una marca de una mano y dos palabras: _lo sabemos_.

Vicente había estado despierto todo este tiempo. Yacía con los ojos cerrados mientras rezaba tranquilamente a Sithis para que ayudase a su querida hija a cumplir su destino para con la Hermandad Oscura.

_200 años después_

Vicente sabía que debía hacerlo. Babette había mantenido una correspondencia en secreto con él desde que la aceptaron en el Santuario de Falkreath pero desde hace unas semanas solo le había dicho que se mudaban al Santuario de Lucero del Alba. Mencionaba la traición de la supuesta líder del Santuario, una tal Astrid, alguien a quien Vicente no le había caído bien desde un primer momento debido a su nula disposición a aceptar los Cinco Preceptos. En cambio le agradaba más un tal Cicerón (alguien a quien Babette describía como "un sujeto encantador"*) y que no dudaba en demostrar su poca disposición a seguir la ideología no conservadora de Astrid. Era el Guardián de la Madre Noche, pero no su Oyente. Vicente nunca había oído de algo parecido ¿Alguien digno de ser Guardián pero no de ser Oyente?**. No parecía tener mucho sentido. Había decidido venir al Santuario de Lucero del Alba. Babette le había dado la contraseña de la puerta negra.

"¿La mayor ilusión de la vida?" pronunció el eco fantasmal proveniente de la puerta.

–Inocencia, hermano. –dijo Vicente mientras pensaba que aquello tenía más sentido que "Sanguine, hermano" ¿Qué tenían que ver un grupo de asesinos devotos a Sithis con el Príncipe Daédrico del hedonismo?***

Como sea, aquellas divagaciones se dispersaron de su mente al ver a un Imperial sentado junto a un guardia rojo en una mesa comiendo. Se fijo precisamente en el Imperial. Este se volteó y abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

–Vicente…

–Julius…

* * *

*: Si le preguntas a Babette "¿Qué piensas de Cicerón y la madre Noche?" ella se referirá a Cicerón con esas palabras.

**: Extraído de uno de los diarios de Cicerón.

***:: Seguro que no fui e único que se pregunto eso al momento de escuchar y decir la clave del Santuario de Cyrodill :D

Por cierto, la escena entre Dreth y Sero es una referencia al asesinato de Valen Dreth en Oblivion (El dunmer bueno para nada que nos insulta al inicio del juego). Sero está allí porque es el ascendente de Teldryn Sero, un mercenario que es como el mejor amigo del personaje de mi hermano en Skyrim y a mí también me cae bien.


End file.
